Quel'Thalas
' Quel'Thalas' is a large forest north-east of Athel Loren that holds the Sindar Elven Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. The forest was originally meant to be an expansion for the Lothlorian Elves, but because of the large concentration of Sentinels it became the home base of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas following the Lothlorian Civil War. The Forest of Quel'Thalas is one of the few forests in Europe that has no Trolloc or other such Dark beasts, and due to its nature as a truly Sindar Culture the amount of forest spirits and the like in Quel'Thalas is only rivaled by High Forest. The Forest of Quel'Thalas is noteable for having nearly its entire western border surrounded by the mighty Veiled Lake which means much of Quel'Thalas has a sea border. Despite this fact the forest of Quel'Thalas is broken into several different regions in the form of Darkshore, Ashenvale, Tedrassil, and Fellwood of which each is nearly completely different in terms of safety and appearance. Geography The Forest of Quel'Thalas is one of the few forests in Europe that has no Trolloc or other such Dark beasts, and due to its nature as a truly Sindar Culture the amount of forest spirits and the like in Quel'Thalas is only rivaled by High Forest. Despite this fact the forest of Quel'Thalas is broken into several different regions in the form of Darkshore, Ashenvale, Tedrassil, and Fellwood of which each is nearly completely different in terms of safety and appearance. Tedrassil See Also : Tedrassil Teldrassil is an island and great tree within the northern section of Quel'Thalas within the Veiled Lake's northern coast. It is the new home of the reclusive Sindar Elves of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas and a stunning testament to the power of their connection with nature. It was here that the Circle of the Ancients and the wise druids led by Fandral Staghelm pooled their power to create another World Tree, but on a smaller scale. They called this tree Teldrassil (“crown of the earth”) and built their city of Darnassusinitsbranches. The island takes the name of the "tree" as well, and a twilit forest now covers it. Teldrassil is truly massive, a huge trunk rising out of the sea and holding the entire Quel'Thalasian homeland, and the capital of Darnassus, in its boughs. The new tree was not blessed by the Aspects at its birth, unlike its predecessor. However, at Malfurion's and Tyrande's wedding, Alexstrasza and Ysera finally gave Teldrassil their blessing. The behemoth of a tree now dwarfs even Nordrassil, and is large enough that a decent amount of land has emerged atop its gargantuan limbs. Trees, flora, and fauna are now verdantly spreading across the magical tree. Darkshore See Also : Darkshore Darkshore is a long strip of coast on the northwestern part of Quel'Thalas along the mighty Veiled Lake. It is known for its characteristically shadowed woods and rocky beaches, littered with ancient ruins and mountainside caves. The Sindar Elves of Quel'Thalas claim the shore as part of their new kingdom, and sentinels patrol the road from the port of Lor'danel towards Ashenvale to the south. Rains, winds, rocky beaches, and sheer cliffs that have split the ground make the place inhospitable. Besides natural Sindar Elven ruins stand crumbling on the cliffs, infested with naga, satyrs, grell and haunting ghosts. Cultists of the Dark Strand and Twilight's Hammer ambush unwary travelers from their hideouts beyond the road. Even the seas are unsafe, as bloodthirsty frenzies, gigantic threshadons, and hostile murlocs lurk beneath the waves. The night elf village of Lor'danel serves as a friendly trading post. Ashenvale See Also : Ashenvale Ashenvale, also known as Ashenvale Forest, is a wilderness region south of Darkshore and Felwood, west of Azshara, and north of the Stonetalon Mountains and the Barrens and inside of the larger forest of Quel'Thalas. It is the ancestral homeland of the Sindar Elves of Quel'Thalas before they removed themselves to Tedrassil, and those who remain in control of several holdings through the zone, including Astranaar, Maestra's Post, Silverwing Grove, and the Shrine of Aessina. The Orcs have more recently established a settlement in the eastern part of the woods — Splintertree Post — as well as a smaller camp on the western beach — Zoram'gar Outpost — along with several Warsong camps situated from Kargathia Keep all through the southeast to the Mor'shan Rampart in the far south, and also captured and deforested Silverwind Refuge. The zone is heavily populated with furbolgs, satyr, and wild creatures such as spiders, wolves, and bears. The region is quite large, and running from the Zoram Strand to the Warsong Lumber Camp is quite an undertaking. Since the zone is contested there is often a lot of skirmishing going on throughout the woods, and attacks on the faction-based settlements are not uncommon. Fellwood See Also : Fellwood Felwood Forest is lush and vibrant land of woods and meadows was tended by the kaldorei and protected by Cenarius. Bubbling streams ran through quiet, grassy meadows, and the summer sun was tempered by the whispering breeze and the cooling rain. The leafy corridors of the forest rang out with the music of songbirds. It was as close to a paradise as the Sindar Elves of the world has ever known. History Early History Expansion Civil War Believing the Lothlorian Elves were forgetting the forest, the Quel'Thalas Elves began rousing those who wished to forget Magi , and return to the true Sindar way of living. This effort brought hundreds to the forest of Quel'Thalas and allowed the founding of the Kingdom Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Main Article : Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Following the defeat of the Sindar Elves in the Lothlorian Elves, the remnents of the Sindar army retreated to the forests of Quel'Thalas, and it was here that the forces of the Sindar begin creation of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. The idea of the kingdom was to create a kingdom that ruled itself much in the way of High Forest, and they counted on a strong alliance with High Forest to allow them to grow away from the damage they had taken over the time they had been stuck in Athel Loren. War in France Main Article : War in France Points of Interest Darnassus See Also : Darnassus Darnassus (aka Darnassus City) is the capital city of the Sindar elves of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. The high priestess, Tyrande Whisperwind, resides in the Temple of the Moon, surrounded by other sisters of Elune and her mate, the Arch-Druid Malfurion Stormrage. Darnassus is one of the greatest city of the Sindar elves, housing the leaders of both the druids and the faithful of Elune. It is carefully guarded by Sentinels, ancient protectors, and ancients of war. The atmosphere inside the city is a quiet and somewhat a melancholic one. It does not have the feeling of confinement that one would feel in Stormwind or Ironforge, where the buildings are grouped close together. Darnassus is open to the sky, and the graceful bridges spanning the lake around which it is built set the buildings wide apart. The prime reason why the city's population is so low is that it is isolated: Teldrassil is a small island away from the main mass of Quel'Thalas and from there France, and the only way to gain access from another continent is to fly or sail to Rut'theran Village, a small settlement at the base of Teldrassil, and from there step into the glowing portal to the city proper. This is a good thing, though. It is the elves' capital, and should therefore be serene and quiet, holding the mystic and melancholic elements of the Sindar elves. Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Forest